Electronic systems and circuits are often utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as computers, video equipment, and communication systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating information in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these activities involve storage of vast amounts of important and confidential information and significant resources are expended storing and processing the information. Various applications can be utilized to facilitate the processing and storage of the information and are often susceptible to interruptions.
Interruptions to application execution can have undesirable consequences, especially interruptions in critical applications (e.g., security applications, health care applications, financial applications, etc.). There can be a variety of detrimental impacts associated with interruptions including work stoppage, inconvenience, loss of opportunities, etc. Traditional attempts at addressing application interruptions and reconfigurations are usually resource intensive and often susceptible to errors and glitches. In case of an outage or during maintenance, users typically have to manually migrate or recover each service in a specific order. Conventional attempts can become even more problematic when an application is complex. Applications usually have a variety of services and interactions or dependencies between the services and these characteristics can be very complex. In addition, the architectures and hierarchies utilized in implementing applications services can be complicated and have a variety of configurations.